Wedding Disasters
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: Harry proposes to Ginny. They try to tell everyone at Ginny's 21st birthday party but Ron and Hermione get there first. Naturally with Harry's luck disaster ensues.


**A/N I just had to write one of these stories. I was reading them earlier on but I couldn't find one that had the plot I wanted so I decided to write one myself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but alas my dream will never come true. Harry Potter belongs to J..**

**Sirius: I have to shut up and read don't I.**

**Me: Yes. Good to know that you are finally being responsible and behaving.**

**Sirius: Oh no! I'm a marauder! I can't behave. I just can't. Must. Pull. Prank.**

**Me: SHUT UP! I will hand you to Old Volde if you don't shut it.**

**Sirius: (Looking frightened) okay!**

**Me: Good. Read my story or else. (Draws finger across throat.)**

**Sirius: (gulps) I'm reading now just don't kill me.**

**Me: Good.**

Chapter 1

It was the week before Ginny's birthday and Harry had a surprise planned.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Harry! I'm here! What did you want?" Ginny called from the open doorway.

"I'm in the dining room!" Harry called back.

Ginny shut the door behind her and went into the dining room. She saw a beautifully laid table laden with delicious food.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Surprise" Harry said. "I wanted us to have dinner together before we have to have dinner at the Burrow on Saturday."

"Harry, it's wonderful. Let's start eating."

"Okay."

Halfway through the meal Harry started to look nervous.

"Harry, what's bothering you?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Harry lied. _'Nothing' Nice going Potter. Now you have to ask sooner than you had planned because she's going to suspect something. _Harry thought.

"It's not nothing Harry" As Ginny said this she accidently knocked her glass off of the table. She bent down to pick it up and when she re-surfaced Harry was on one knee holding a box in his hands.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked taking Ginny's hand.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you." Ginny gushed.

Harry grinned and slipped a silver ring with a ruby and an emerald on it onto Ginny's left hand finger.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny replied.

"When should we tell your family and Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"At my birthday dinner. We can tell them all at once."

"I think we should tell the twins to lay off on pranks."

"Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"I don't want my fiancé to be a canary when we tell the family about our engagement."

"Good point."

Harry went to Weasley Wizards Weezes the next day to explain the situation to Fred and George.

"Hiya Harry-" Fred started.

"-What brings you here?" George finished.

"I need you two to lay off the pranks on Saturday." Harry said sternly.

"Why should we do that?" George and Fred asked in unison looking stunned.

"Ginny and I just got engaged and are going to tell everyone else at Ginny's 21st birthday dinner." Harry explained

"Interesting. We'll save our warnings until Saturday but we don't want to stop pulling pranks for an entire night" Fred said.

"We won't pull pranks until after you announce your engagement." George said.

"We promise!" The twins said in unison.

"Thanks guys." Harry said before apparating back to his apartment.

Ginny and Harry met up at the Leaky Couldron to discuss wedding details that afternoon as Ginny still lived with her parents.

"When do you think the wedding should be?" Harry asked.

"September 1st. I have always enjoyed that particular day and no one in my family has kids going to Hogwarts yet so everyone should be able to make it." Ginny said.

"That's brilliant Ginny. That gives us and your mum 2 and half months to plan from June 6th. I say June 6th because you know your mum, she will want to discuss details the minute we tell her."

"I know. She's good like that."

"That she is."

Saturday the 6th of June came all to quick for Harry and Ginny. Harry arrived at 6 o'clock to help prepare the table and to talk to Ginny about how to tell everyone.

They decided to tell everyone after dessert had been served.

People started arriving. The last people to arrive were Ron and Hermione and they looked very happy about something.

Dinner came and went and soon dessert was being served. Halfway through dessert Ron tapped his glass and the chatter stopped and everyone turned to look at him and Hermione.

"Hermione and I have an important announcement to make" Ron said.

Hermione stood up and said "Ron proposed today and I said yes!"

There were shouts of congratulations and all the women went up to look at Hermione's ring. All women except one. Ginny was standing in the corner looking a bit disappointed.

Harry went over to her and whispered "We can tell them as soon as the coomotion is over, okay Gin?"

"Okay Harry" Ginny said looking a little bit happier.

"When is the wedding you two?" Mrs Weasley asked Ron and Hermione.

"September 1st" Ron said. "Hermione said it is the best day of the year so she wanted to get married on September 1st."

"Brilliant! I must get started on the planning immediately." Mrs Weasley gushed.

Harry looked over at Ginny and saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"A..a..are y..you s..sure you want to get married then?" Ginny asked almost in tears. "Why not in August? The earlier the better after all."

"Yes. It must be on September 1st. I won't have it any other way." Hermione said.

"But, I don't want you to get married on September f..f..first. You can't! You just can't!" Ginny protested.

"And why not!" Hermione said.

"I have something on then." Ginny said looking at her feet.

"And it's so important that you can't drop it to come to our wedding?"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe you!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Ron! Hermione! Stop yelling at once." Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Ginny has something more important to do then come to our wedding." Ron explained.

"Ginny! How can you say that?" Mrs Weasley yelled. "I expect you all to have made up before I have finished washing the dishes." Then she went into the kitchen.

"So, are you going to drop this 'important' thing and come to our wedding?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I can't Hermione. I just can't it's too important to me." Ginny said looking at her feet.

"Then you aren't invited." Hermione said.

This was too much for Ginny. Just before she broke down crying. She said "Excuse me" before running out of the room.

"Now that, that's over with will you be best man Harry?" Ron asked.

"No Ron. If Ginny can't come then I'm not coming." Harry said.

"Harry! You saw how she ruined our announcement by making a scene" Hermione yelled.

"It is her birthday and it is supposed to be about her today." Harry reasoned.

"So! We made an important announcement and she ruined it by being selfish and saying that she had more important things to do." Ron yelled.

"If she says she has more important things to do then she has more important things to do." Harry said.

"Fine! You're not invited either!" Hermione said.

"I wasn't planning on coming without Ginny anyway." Harry said. "Excuse me whilst I go talk to Ginny."

Harry left the dining room and went into Ginny's room to talk to her.

"Hey Gin." He said.

"H..h..hey Harry" Ginny Sniffled.

"There's no chance of them changing the date. I'm not invited either. I told them that I wasn't going without you and that you really did have important things on that day. Ron asked me to be best man and I said that I wouldn't go without you. That's when they uninvited me for standing up for you." Harry explained.

Ginny had finally calmed down and said "We're still getting married. I'm not having our special day ruined because they are too thick headed to understand what's going on. We can elope on that day. It'll just be you, me and Sirius. They'll understand Sirius but they'll expect Remus to be there so he has to go to their wedding."

"Okay Ginny, my thoughts exactly."

It was a month after Ron and Hermione's wedding and they had just gotten back from their honeymoon. Everyone went to the Burrow for a big celebration dinner for the happy couple.

"Has anyone seen Harry and Ginny lately?" Remus asked. He had noticed that they had been away all month.

"No. They'll probably come here to apologize soon." Ron said.

"I hope we see them soon. We have something to tell them and it's very important." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny didn't get back for another week and the first day they were back they went to the weekly family Weasley dinner.

"Hello everyone." They said.

"Harry, Ginny you're back!" Everyone said at once.

"Yes we're back" Harry said.

"Are you going to apologize to us?" Hermione Weasley asked.

"No. We don't need to." Ginny said.

"I think you do" Ron said.

"We will not apologize as we did nothing wrong." Harry said.

"Yes you did but at least we got to marry who we wanted to." Hermione said angrily

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry to drop this on you so soon but we recently discovered a marriage arrangement between the Weasleys and the Malfoys." Mrs Weasley said sadly.

"Can I see the contract Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear. Here it is but I don't see the point, it won't do any good." She said passing him the contract.

It read:

_The first available female Weasley shall marry the first available Male Malfoy. They shall be married by the Witches 22nd birthday or the Weasleys shall be cursed forever. _

_This contract is completely active until the 16th of June 2013._

_So mote it._

_Signed: Abraxas Malfoy Signed: Muriel Weasley_

"Well Gin, it looks like you don't have to have to marry the ferret after all." Harry said.

"You don't understand Harry. It says the first available female Weasley. Ginny is available so she must marry Draco Malfoy." Mrs Weasley said.

"Harry, Ginny, this is something you deserve for ruining our wedding." Ron and Hermione said.

"No it isn't something we deserve. I refuse to remain friends with people who say that sort of thing any longer." Harry said.

"Me to" Said Ginny.

"No need. We stopped being friends with you the moment we were married" Ron said.

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny is unavailable so she doesn't have to marry Malfoy." Harry told Mrs Weasley.

"Harry just because you're dating doesn't mean she isn't available." Mr Weasley explained.

"Oh, Harry and I stopped dating ages ago." Ginny said.

"Then why are you unavailable? You have to be married to be unavailable." Hermione said.

"I am married."

"Who did you marry? How come I wasn't told?" Mrs Weasley ranted.

"We eloped."

"Why?"

"Because no one was going to come to our wedding."

"Why do you think that?"

"Everyone was mad at me on my birthday."

"We still would've come." Mr Weasley said gently.

"No, you were too angry to be forgiving. You all thought I had ruined Ron and Hermione's engagement party when in truth they ruined my birthday party. It was my birthday and suddenly everyone forgot about me. I had to tell you all something important to but you wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you."

"I want you to divorce whoever this man is and marry Malfoy Ginerva." Mrs Weasley said. "You said we didn't like your husband anyway so you should divorce him immediately."

"I don't think I will. Do you think I should Mr Potter?" Ginny asked.

"No you shouldn't get a divorce Mrs Potter." Harry said. "You love each other too much to split up."

Everyone missed the names that Harry and Ginny were calling each other and Mrs Weasley started to rant again.

"Potter, what have you done to my daughter?" Mrs Weasley said. "You've corrupted her!"

"No I haven't. Fred and George beat me to it Mrs Weasley." Harry said smirking.

"Don't you dare blame my sons for this!"

"Mum! We admit to corrupting her. We successfully corrupted her when she was 5. We saw her sneaking everyone's brooms out of the broom shed and flying them when she was 6. She could give us a run for our money if she tried hard enough." Fred said.

"And that's saying something as the only people we have ever found to be better than us is the Marauders." George said.

"She could never beat the Marauders and she knows it but she is content with beating us." Fred continued.

"She like us has worshipped the Marauders but never to our extent." George and Fred said simultaneously.

"It's true Mum." Ginny said.

"Fred, George. I told Sirius what you said about the Marauders in third year and he said that you owe him a favour." Harry said.

"But we-" Fred started.

"-don't owe-" George continued.

"-him anything."

"Yes you do."

"We do?" The twins asked.

"Yes. In third year you said that you owed the Marauders so much." Harry pointed out.

"What does he have to do with the Marauders?" They asked.

"Padfoot will be very insulted that you didn't notice his expertise in pranking earlier."

"You know Padfoot?" Fred asked in awe.

"Yes. Sirius is quite upset that you didn't come to him personally for pranks."

"What does he have to do with Padfoot?" George asked confused.

"He IS Padfoot." Harry laughed at the look on the twins' faces when he said this.

"Sirius is Padfoot?" They asked in awe.

"Yes. Moony is Remus."

"He is Moony. The Remus that is a stick for rules is Moony. A pranking legend." Fred said dumbstruck.

"I can't wait to see your faces when I tell you about the other two." Harry said.

"Who are they?"

"Prongs is the one and only James Potter and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew" Harry snarled when he said Pettigrew's name.

"You're the son of a Marauder and I don't think Wormtail counts anymore. I'm sure Remus and Sirius have voted him out." Fred and George said in unison.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"I'm not marrying the ferret and I'm not getting a divorce." Ginny stated.

"You are getting a divorce young lady!" Mr Weasley said.

"I don't want to Mr Potter." Ginny said addressing Harry.

"Me neither Mrs Potter." Harry said grinning.

Everyone except the Weasley twins missed the names that Ginny and Harry called each other once again.

"Congratulations!" The twins said in unison.

"What are you boys talking about?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Applaud the happy couple everyone." Fred said.

"We already did that!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"No you didn't so applaud them now." George said clapping his hands.

"We already applauded Ron and Hermione!" She yelled.

"We're not talking about them." Fred and George said. "We mean the other happy couple!"

"There is no other happy couple here except ones that have already been celebrated." Mrs Weasley said getting annoyed.

Fred and George payed no attention to her and instead looked at Harry and Ginny and said "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter!"

"Harry isn't married." Ron said.

"And he's not engaged either." Hermione said.

Once again Fred and George paid no attention to them and talked to Ginny and Harry.

"So how is married life suiting you Gin-Gin?" Fred asked.

"I didn't know sane people could marry my sister Harry so I guess that makes you insane!" George said.

Mrs Weasley didn't miss those two lines.

"What are you boys talking about? Harry and Ginny didn't marry each other." She said.

"Actually mother, we did marry each other." Ginny said.

"No you didn't. I didn't hear about any wedding."

"That's because we eloped and you weren't invited. Sirius was the only one there."

"Why would you elope? I would've planned your wedding."

"You would not have planned our wedding because you were to busy with Ron and Hermione's wedding."

"You got engaged after them so your wedding could have been after their's."

"Harry and I got engaged a week _before _Ron and Herrmione. We were going to tell everyone at my birthday dinner but Ron and Hermione did first. It wasn't so bad because I could tell everyone after the commotion had died down but then I found out when Ron and Hermione were going to have their wedding. Harry and I decided to have our wedding on September first before they did so I tried to get them to change dates but they weren't going to. Harry and I were not going to change dates either."

"Well, why not cancel your wedding and have it earlier instead?"

"Mine and Harry's dream wedding had to be on September 1st. Like Hermione, it was our dream date."

"That still doesn't explain why you told them you had more important things to do?"

"I did have more important things to do. I wasn't going to miss my own wedding. They should have known that I wasn't the sort of person to miss my best friends wedding unless it was for my own. I was even going to suggest that we have a double wedding until they blew up on me and uninvited me to their wedding."

"I dropped some hints but it only got me uninvited to." Harry said.

"You all told us to leave so we did and decided to go and have our wedding the way we wanted it." Ginny said.

"We're sorry Ginny, Harry. Forgive us?" Mrs Weasley said.

"We'll forgive you but not Ron and Hermione until they apologize for themselves." Harry said.

"We're sorry. Forgive us?" Ron and Hermione said.

"Yes. Next time believe us okay?" Ginny said.

"Okay." They said.

**A/N What do you think?**

**Sirius: Please review.**

**Me: And put me on author alert.**

**Sirius: And read the other stories the author has written.**

**Me: We are getting quite good at this.**

**Sirius: I know. We should try that way more often.**

**Me: Sounds good.**

**Sirius: Do the readers know that the story is finished?**

**Me: No. Tell them now.**

**Sirius: Ok. P.S. This story is finished so don't bother checking for more chapters just put this story on favourites.**


End file.
